Flames
by Star Flicker
Summary: A new girl comes to Sky High and Layla has the perfect idea how to get two people that are perfect for each other, together, but will someone come and ruin it all? The story IS better then the summary because I suck at summaries... It's T to be safe...
1. The New Girl

I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.

Warren: Oh put a sock in it.

:O  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One  
The New Girl**

"Hey, Hothead," The redhead called as she quickly walked over to their usual lunch table. A tall boy with dark hair looked up from his blue tray with a Hero Sandwich on it. His hair went about to his muscular shoulders and there were a few red streaks here and there. His dark eyes looked at his favorite hippie, surprisingly alone.

"Hey, Hippie," He said as the girl, Layla, took a seat. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's…actually, I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him all day. I mean, we aren't in the same class so I haven't seen him this morn-"

"Ok, Hippie, I get it." The boy said, chuckling. The boy was known as Warren Peace, the son of Barron Battle. He was the most feared person in all of Sky High. Well, until now. He was still feared by some, but not most since he now hanged out with the biggest superhero on campus who also happened to be a freshman. Who was this great person? None other then the son of The Commander, Steve Stronghold, and Jetstream, Josie Stronghold

Layla blushed and stuck her fork into her salad. They both sat there in silence. They both wondered where everyone else was. After about a minute or so, their three other best friends came over.

One girl, who was small and petite, took a seat beside Layla. She looked Asian and her wavy black hair had soft purple streaks in them. Her dark eyes looked around the table as the others took a seat. Her name was Magenta. And what was her special talent? She could shape shift, but so far, the only thing she could shape shift into was a guinea pig. But she had been practicing over the Spring Break and could now shape shift into a squirrel…sometimes. Sometimes it would turn into a half squirrel-half guinea pig-type rodent.

The other two boys were complete opposites in physical appearance. The taller boy, Zach, was lanky and pale. His hair was platinum blonde and was spiked with hair gel and he had pale blue eyes that almost seemed gray. The other boy, Ethan, had dark skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was short and black and he was smaller then the average fourteen-year-old.

Their powers were small, but very useful. Zach could glow and Ethan could melt, easy enough to do.

"Where were you guys?" Layla asked.

"There was a problem in the line," Magenta started.

"Yea, the lunch people had a food issue. They forgot to make the Sidekick Burgers and made extra Hero Sandwiches." Zach finished.

Magenta and Zach had been finishing each other's sentences a lot lately since they went back to school after their break since the…incident. They had dated a few times, but only about two or three times. They weren't a couple since...well, no one actually knew. Maybe it was because of their personalities.

"Oh," Layla muttered as she stuck the lettuce on the fork into her mouth.

Magenta took a bite out of her Sidekick Burger and looked around. She noticed there was someone missing. "Hey, where's Will?" She asked. They all looked at Layla since she was his girlfriend. All she did was shrug and stuff more lettuce into her mouth.

**Meanwhile…**

"Relax, it's just power placement. It's not that big of a deal." Will said as he walked down the hall towards the gym. A small and petite girl walked beside him. She tucked her platinum blonde, nearly white hair, behind her ears. It went about two inches past her small and pale shoulders. Her eyes were a rare beautiful shade of violet and had a hour-glass figure.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Yea! It's no big deal anyways, it basically tells you what class your in…I guess." Will said.

The girl's soft pink lips formed into a small grin. Will smiled back as they found their way through the gym doors. Coach Boomer stood on the round platform the freshmen had stood on at the beginning of the year. "Well, this must be the _special_ student." Coach Boomer said as they hurried towards him.

Not just any students could join school in the middle of the year. Only _special_ kids could. The special kids were the ones that had special or rare powers or were born of great superheroes. The girl just happened to be the one with a very rare power. Only about two in history had received it.

"Um, yea. This is Krystal Calloway." Will said as he took a glance at the girl, then back at Boomer.

"Well, come up here." Coach Boomer said.

Krystal, also know as Krys (Sounds like Chris), looked up at Will nervously. He nodded and smiled. Krys looked over at Coach Boomer and slowly walked onto the round platform. She stood in front of him who just happened to tower over her because of her size.

"Now, little girl, what can you do?"

"I can…I can turn invisible and…and phase through things..." She replied quietly.

Coach Boomer raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Really?" Krys nodded. "Show me,"

Krys nodded again. She suddenly disappeared. It was like she wasn't even there. There were loud footsteps and she had grabbed Coach Boomer's cap and started throwing it into the air. It fell into her hands once again and she reappeared as she placed it back on Boomer's head. "Impressive…now, show me your other power."

Krys looked around the room. It was plain…and plain. She turned back to Coach Boomer. He didn't seem very patient because he was tapping his foot while he waited. Krystal quickly lifted her arm was ready to slap him. She did this all very quickly. When her arm came swinging towards Couch Boomer's head, it went right through. He had a large smirk on his face. "Hero," He said, jotting down some things onto his clipboard.

Krys smiled. Will smiled too. "Come on, Krys. We should get to lunch." He said, slowly walked towards the exit. Krys nodded and hopped off the platform. She rushed over to Will's side and walked out of the gym with him.

They arrived at the lunchroom. When they heard their footsteps, everyone turned their heads and stared at the new girl. She furiously blushed as she got her lunch. Everyone stared at her. _Everyone_, even Mr. Boy who had lunch duty today. It was silent as Krys and Will grabbed their lunches. Will didn't seem to mind, which surprised Krystal a lot.

After Will grabbed his Hero Sandwich and Krys took a salad, they hurried over to where Layla, Warren, Magenta and where everyone else was sitting. Will quickly took a seat by Layla and Krys sat down beside him. Everyone quickly started talking again and eating. Will took a bite out of his sandwich, not noticing everyone staring at him and Krys. Krystal quickly nudged Will and he looked up at her. "Wha?" He asked with his mouth full. Krys roller he eyes and looked over at Warren who just happened to be in front of him. "Oh," Will swallowed and looked at everyone.

"This is Krystal Calloway, but you can call her Krys." Will announced. Layla smiled as she looked past Will and over to Krys.

"Hi, I'm Layla." She said, sticking her arm out over Will's tray. Krys smiled and shook it. She looked at everyone else, but no one seemed to be as friendly as Layla. She looked up at Will.

"Um, this is Magenta," Will said, pointing to Magenta. She made a small grin, but it quickly faded. "That's Ethan and Zach," He pointed to Ethan first, then Zach. "And that's Warren Peace." Will pointed to Warren.

Krys didn't look at Warren. She just looked down at her salad. Will looked down at her lunch too. "Um, your lunch is sort of…plain." Will muttered. Krys looked up at Will.

"Oh, I'm a vegetarian; I don't eat meat." She told him, slightly shaking her head. Layla perked up and looked at Krys.

"Me too!" She announced.

The shy girl blushed and smiled at Layla. Then she looked back down at her salad and started eating.

Krys felt a pair of eyes burning into her skin as she was eating. Someone was watching her. She lifted her head and looked around the table, but didn't dare to look at Warren. Everyone was busy eating, so there was only one suspect. Krys quickly glanced at Warren. He rapidly looked down at his half eaten Hero Sandwich.

She stared at the dark haired boy for a few moments, trying to make eye contact. But he knew she was looking at him, so he didn't look up. Warren just stared at the sandwich. She silently sighed and looked down at her salad and picked up her plastic fork. Krys stuck it into the salad and stuck the green pieces of lettuce into her mouth.

For Krystal Calloway, this was the first day of a very long, exciting, and interesting year at Sky High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R. The beginning is boring...I know, but all my beginning sucks. Just read further. And don't you dare  
grab a pitchfork...I'm too young to die! o.O

P.S. The rest of the chapters will be in Will, Layla, Krys, and Warren's point of view. It will rarely be in any  
other character's perspective...


	2. Side Effect

I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.

I changed the first chapter a bit...so read it. And the thingy at the bottom, and you might want to  
read the change before you read this...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two  
Side-Effect**

**----- Krystal -----**

I awoke around six that morning. It was about a fifteen minute walk to the bus stop, which I considered long, so I had to leave around 7:15-ish so I wasn't going to be late. The freshman bus always arrived at 7:30 at my bus stop. So I had about an hour to get ready for _my_ second day at Sky High and get a quick breakfast in.

I slowly arose from my bed and looked around my room. The walls were a pale sky blue and they were completely bare. I wasn't much of the decoration-type. You could tell by my locker with only a few pictures, magnets, and the basic mirror. All the girl's lockers beside me were stuffed with strings and cute magnets and ribbons and such.

I tiredly walked over to my closet and started looking through it. After about five minutes, I decided on a denim skirt with pleats, a white tank top, and my favorite sky blue zip-up hoodie. I slowly pulled them on and pushed up the sleeves of my hoodie and left it un-zipped. I then walked into the bathroom, got my hair brushed and put it in two pigtails that hung by my ears, brushed my teeth, and…got my business done.

After that I slipped some sky blue flip-flops on and headed downstairs. Now, I was still getting use to my nine year old sister, Misty, and I living with my Aunt Katie and Uncle Joe. They were superheroes too…well, sidekicks. When I came home last night, they were really proud that I was put into hero class. I wasn't too ecstatic, I mean, my parents are superheroes.

Well, my Aunt Katie has the power to make people lose their voice…I guess, well, she can shut them up, but only for ten minutes or so. And my Uncle Joe? He can…well actually, I don't know what he can do. He's never told me and at the moment, I think Aunt Katie and Mom and Dad are the only ones that know. Of course, none of them have ever told me. All I know it that Uncle Joe's a sidekick.

So I walked downstairs and said, "Good morning Mom and Da-" Then I realized that I lived with my Aunt and Uncle now. Silly me, but I was still getting use to it, so give me a break! Aunt Katie and Aunt Joe looked up at me. They were both tall and lanky so Misty and weren't even close to looking like them since we were so tiny.

"Hey, Krystal, did you have a good night sleep?" Aunt Katie asked.

I nodded and grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet. I peeled off the wrapper and took a bite out of it. I could hear Misty's video game in the living room. She was a video game fanatic since my Mom and Dad home schooled us, and now Aunt Katie and Uncle Joe was too.

I checked the round clock on the white wall of the kitchen, 6:50. Wow. Who knew a girl took forever to get ready for school? Well, I might as well leave now. I mean, what else do I have to do anyways? I grabbed my khaki messenger bag off of the couch which Misty was sitting on. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, which made her shriek. "Krys, you make me mess up!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a game." I told her. She rolled her big brown eyes and sighed.

I walked over to my Aunt Katie and Aunt Joe and kissed them both on the cheek and said goodbye. I hurried out the door and stepped into the warm sun. I heard that the official school year had started at the end of August. And now it was the beginning of September, so not much time had passed.

I slowly walked down the sidewalk. Only a few cars passed by, but my neighborhood that I lived in wasn't a very big one. I wasn't expecting traffic or something.

After about ten minutes, the bus stop was in clear view. There was a small bench for two and a sign that said BUS STOP in big red letters. I looked around. The whole block was entirely empty. Once again, I wasn't too shocked, but wasn't there another freshman from Sky High that lived here? Apparently not, but there was a sophomore.

I noticed a boy, a very familiar boy, sitting on the bench. I quickly went invisible as a quietly walked closer. I was glad I had this power, it meant I could snoop. I slowly walked closer, and tried not to breathe too loudly. He looked so familiar. Then, when I was about a foot away, he looked my way. I was about to scream and hide, but he quickly turned away. Once I saw his face, I recognized it right away. It was Warren Peace. I didn't know he lived around this part of Maxville…but of course, I didn't know if anyone else did.

A bus pulled up to the bus station. I quickly ran over and peered through the window. There was no sign of Zach or Magenta or Will…so this must have been the sophomore bus since everyone looked…older.

I turned back to where Warren had been sitting on the bench. He was gone. I looked through the window again and noticed he was climbing onto the bus. I don't know what came over me, but I quickly jumped onto the bus while I was still invisible. It was like a side-effect of my powers or something, because I wasn't controlling a single thing I was doing!

Well, I sort of was…I guess. I wanted to follow him, and suddenly, I was! I was sitting right there beside him in the aisle seat, staring at his dark eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening, but if I wanted to get off the bus, I would have to reappear. Perfect…

So the bus doors shut and I was stuck on the sophomore bus. If I could, I would activate my phasing power too so it was like no one was there. Too bad I had just gotten my powers about a month ago and I couldn't do it. I didn't think I could stay invisible too long as well.

So I saw there for about five minutes until the bus started heading for a dead end. I was so confused. This was my first time on a Sky High bus, I know, but it wasn't my first time on a bus. Why was it about to go off the edge of the road? The bus started going faster and faster. Seatbelts came from the back of the seat and a bar came down. Luckily, I was on the floor…sort of like hiding so neither the bar nor the seatbelts caught me. My skinniness and smallness came to an advantage. I slid right under the bars and into the seat. I was _that_ small.

The bus suddenly jumped and was falling. I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. But something hit me that made me yelp. I noticed a backpack on my lap. I looked at Warren. His eyes were wide. He swung his arm towards me which made me yelp again. I suddenly reappeared. My eyes were wide and so were his. CRAP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R


	3. What's So Special About Warren Peace?

I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----- Warren -----**

I stared at the girl that had been sitting there the whole bus ride. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were as wide as ever. It was...Candice…or Kristy…or something like that. I don't know, but I had seen her. She was the new girl. I raised an eyebrow as she tried to speak, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out so she quickly shut it. She did this multiple times as I finally spoke up over the roaring kids screaming and yelling because the bus was _falling_. "So, how long have you been there?" I asked.

"I…I…" was all the she could say. At this moment large plane-like wings came out of the sides of the bus and rockets appeared.

**----- Krystal -----**

A small smug smirk appeared on Warren's face. Damn, why did I have to be so shy?

I kept saying, "I…I…" over and over again. Luckily, everyone was too busy riding the _roller coaster_ to notice I was even there.

He stared at me with his dark eyes and his large smirk. I couldn't help it, I turned pink…then red.

He just kept smirking his smirky smirk! Grr! He was already on my nerves, even if he had said only a few words. I stared at him with my violet eyes, hard and…hard. He stared back. If I was the world champion in eye-staring contests, I would just keep staring at him. But after around five seconds, I quickly pulled away and rubbed my eyes.

Ugh. This was only the second day of my school year and I already hated someone! Ugh. The bus finally landed and I quickly ran off before anyone else. I knew a few people had noticed me, but heck, did I care? No.

**----- Warren -----**

I watched her as she walked off. But hell no, we weren't done yet. I quickly followed after her through the crowd of people trying to get off as well. I got off and looked around. I could see a white haired girl…or a very blonde girl, hurrying towards the building. I had to run to catch up to her…so guess what I did…yea, I ran.

To my surprise, I ran faster then I usually did. Once I caught up with her, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped. She quickly spun around with a fierce look on her face. "What?" She sneered.

"Why were you following me?" I…sneered back. "It's Candice…right?" I added before she could answer.

She quickly looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face. "No, it's Krystal, Krystal Calloway. I guess you were deaf when you heard Will introduce me to you...you…Mr.…Mr. Smug Head!"

**----- Krystal -----**

"No, it's Krystal, Krystal Calloway. I guess you were deaf when you heard Will introduce me to you...you…Mr.…Mr. Smug Head!"

Smug Head? Alright, I was out of ideas, but hello! I was talking to Warren Peace, the son of…some Peace person. But he was cute…and…WHOA, what am I saying.

He snickered once he heard my last few words. I quickly pushed him lightly. "Don't laugh at me!" I said.

He couldn't help but keep laughing. "What," He said once he had a breath, "Got a problem with people laughing at you?"

I turned pink. Ugh, I wish my power was to control blushing…

I gave him another fierce look. I quickly picked up my foot and stomped it right onto Warren's black Chucks.

**----- Warren -----**

I stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at her. "Um…was that supposed to hurt?" I asked.

Krystal gave me an Oh-My-God look. "You are so lucky I have flip flops on!" She yelled. She quickly turned around making a few locks of her hair slap me.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "I'm not done yet!"

"Well I am!" She shouted back, not even looking back.

I quickly ran after her. I wasn't just going to back out of this…strange fight. I grabbed her shoulder like I had before. "Why were you stalking me?" I asked, my hands now starting to fire up. She slapped my hand away from my grasp.

"I...well…why do you keep stalking me?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and my hands fully caught fire. She was getting on my last damn nerve.

**----- Krystal -----**

My eyes widened as I looked down. Warren's arms were straight at his side and they were…of fire? Perfect, I was fighting with a pyro…person, just was I needed.

"Listen, just answer the question and I won't have to hurt you," He demanded.

"Well…you can't hurt me! You'll…you'll go to detention!" I said. At the moment, he was winning this conversation…and was making the suckyish comebacks. Is suckyish a word? Oh whatever.

Both of his whole arms suddenly caught on fire. Perfect, just what I needed! I would turn invisible right away, but I had used all my energy trying to stay hidden for the small sum of 10 damn minutes! UGH!

"Well, you asked for it," He muttered.

HELP!

He swung his arm at my face, suddenly pushing me to the ground with a burn on my cheek. I screamed as I fell to the ground. I slowly lifted myself up and looked at the pyro. He had a large smirk on his face now, but what was I to do? My power…it sucked. SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED.

He was about to punch me now. I couldn't help but yelp. I could see people gathering around us yelling, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Suddenly, my hero came. "WARREN! BACK OFF!" A boy yelled. And who was this? Will Stronghold. He quickly grabbed Warren…by the…waist? And pulled him away.

"Will, what the heck?" Warren yelled.

"Warren, give her a break, she's new! Heck, she doesn't even know who you are!"

EXCUSE ME! I knew who he was, he was the dumb, arrogant…damn Warren Peace. And what kind of name was that? I mean, hello! What kind of parent names their kid after a book? I bet his parents are some kind of stupid sidekicks, or heck, they might not even have any stupid powers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enjoy...sort of...eh. R&R...Took me like...an hour to write. o.o  
How sad is that? xD


	4. She's So Jumpy

I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.

I couldn't think of a good title name, so I chose that. And just to tell you, the name has NOTHING  
to do with this story...unless for some odd reason it does...but currently, I have no idea how it would fit  
in...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four  
She's So Jumpy**

**----- Layla -----**

I ran over to Krystal and slowly helped her up. She had a large burn on her cheek, so I had to take her to the nurse. "Are you ok?" I asked. She slowly nodded, luckily, she could walk.

I glanced over at Warren and Will for a moment. Will was still talking to him and Warren just stared at me…or Krys. But I ignored it and slowly helped Krys walk over to the nurse's office.

**----- Will -----**

Warren finally cooled down and his arms weren't on fire anymore. Heh.

Layla took Krys to the nurse because of what Warren did. I just hope Layla didn't say who did it though. I looked around us. Half of the school stood around us, staring. "Nothing to see here," I said, shooing them off.

**----- Krystal -----**

Layla walked me to the nurse. I could walk and stuff…I just felt dizzy from the smacking and the burn really hurt. "Are you sure you're ok?" Layla asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, Layla, I'm just…just dizzy and this _thing_ really hurts." I told her with a small wince.

We got to the nurse's office and an old small woman stood there. She had large glasses and stared at me. "Oh my," She muttered. She just kept staring…and staring…then she finally realized what she was supposed to do. "Oh, sorry, Dear, please sit." She said.

Layla slowly lead me to one of those doctor beds that people usually sit on. I hopped onto it and the nurse stared at me…or rather my burn. "Ooh, this shall be leaving a scar." She muttered as she lightly touched the burn. Even though it was lightly, I couldn't help but jump and yell, "Ow!" She quickly pulled away.

"It's worse then it looks." The nurse muttered.

Perfect, just what I wanted, a scar that would last…forever.

"Who did this?" The nurse asked.

"That Peace boy," I quickly said. I was way too mad at him for giving me an ugly scar to even think about it.

The nurse's eyes got wide. "Again?" She muttered. I didn't nod or answer or anything. I just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and she wetted a cloth and starting washing my wound. "Ow," I muttered.

**----- Layla -----**

So we spent about half an hour in Nurse Spex's office. Will came in too since he was her _escort_. She had no idea where to go, so Will had to help her. So she cleaned up Krys' wound...put some purple stuff on it…and put this huge cloth bandage-type thing on it. Luckily, Warren wasn't going to get in trouble since Nurse Spex swore she wouldn't tell just so we would keep Krys still. I didn't know that Krystal was so jumpy!

So I headed to sidekick class as Will and Krystal headed to hero class.

**----- Krystal -----**

I finally left Nurse Spex's office. I had figured her name out ten minutes before I left. Sad, but true.

So Will walked me to hero class since I had no idea where it was. I could feel his glare staring at my wound any once in awhile, but I didn't bother to tell him to stop. A lot of people would be doing that for awhile.

We arrived and a man with a **HUGE** head stood before the class. Everyone looked at us. "You're late," The man said.

"Uh, yea," Will said, "We um…we had a little _accident._" Will said, looking at my soon-to-be-scar wound. Everyone had seemed to notice it except for the huge headed man since they had been staring at me before. I turned pink. No duh.

The air head nodded as he noticed the huge cloth band aid thingy on my cheek. "Oh, well sit down." He said.

I followed Will to the back of the room and took a seat beside him since no one seemed to be sitting there.

"Mr. Stronghold, Ms. Calloway, you two will be partners," The man muttered.

I turned to Will. "Partners for what?" I whispered.

"Lab partners," He whispered back.

I scrunched up my nose for a sec. That's what I do…don't know why, but I just do it.

"And who the heck is he?" I whispered, glancing at the air-head.

Will silently snorted and I turned pink. "He's Mr. Medulla," He replied. "Our teacher,"

"Oh," I muttered. How much of a retard was I? Of course he was out teacher! Duh! And of course, I turned a light shade of pink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Are And Are... O.o


	5. I Need The Money

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five  
I NeedThe Money**

**----- Layla -----**

Setting: Lunch on Wednesday (the day after the incident)

Lunch, finally! This morning was absolutely grueling with Mr. Boy. We had to write this huge five page essay on a certain super hero and their hero support and I didn't even finish because we had to help Mr. Boy get his head stuck out of the trash can…don't ask.

But I quickly got in line behind Magenta and grabbed an apple, the special of the day, vegetarian sushi, and milk and took a seat at our regular table. Krystal, who was trying to get this one piece of lettuce onto her fork, and Warren were already there, sitting on opposite sides of the table. I looked around the lunchroom, but there was no sign of Will. Wasn't Will usually with Krys? I took a seat across from her. "Where's Will?" I asked.

She looked up. "I don't know. He said I should head to the lunchroom before him, so…" She replied.

"Oh," I mumbled. I decided to start eating as Magenta, Zach and Ethan took a seat by Krys. I guess they knew I wanted Will to sit by me.

**----- Krystal -----**

Will didn't show up all of lunch. But that wasn't my problem. I needed money, like now. My aunt and uncle didn't have the _money_ to give me a dang allowance, so they said I needed to make my own money in this dang world…

So when lunch ended I asked Layla something before she left for class. Everyone had left already.

"Hey, Layla," I said.

She looked up at me as she stuffed the last bit of sushi into her mouth. "Yea?"

"Do you know where I can get a job? I need the money."

**----- Layla -----**

"Do you know where I can get a job? I need the money."

Hmm. An idea suddenly popped into my head as I watched Warren walk out of the lunchroom. I glimpsed back at Krys.

"Um…yea, actually, I do." I said with a huge smile. "The Paper Lantern, their looking for employees."

"Oh, that Chinese place?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's the perfect place to get some money."

She smiled. "Thanks Layla!" Krys got up and left.

I smiled too. It was only a matter of time until the two would soon become…closer then friends.

**----- Warren -----**

I pulled on my apron and pulled my hair into a ponytail. My usual work uniform, nothing exciting. I heard the bell ring which meant someone had either walked in or walked out. I didn't even bother to look up because table 7 was waiting for someone to serve them. I walked over and unenthusiastically asked, "May I take your order?"

**----- Krystal -----**

My khaki messenger bag hung by my side as I walked towards the Paper Lantern. I noticed the HELP WANTED sign in the window. "I guess this is the place," I mumbled as I looked at the outside. I slowly pushed open the door and looked around. The lights were dimmed, but the sun's light filled the place. I tucked my hair behind my ears and stuck my thumbs into the back pockets of my dark denim jeans.

I sauntered over to the front desk…or register or…WHATEVER! A young Chinese girl, maybe in her early twenties stood behind it. She looked up at me and smiled. "Welcome to the Paper Lantern, how may I help you?" She asked with a perfect American accent.

"Yea, um…I saw that _Help Wanted_ sign in the window…and um…I'd like a job." I said.

"Oh, well fill out one of these applications." She said as she pulled a clipboard out and placed several papers on it.

I faked a smile as she handed it to me and a pen. "Um, ok," I looked around and decided to take a seat at one of the booths and fill it out. It would take awhile anyways. I had to fill out like…three papers! And just for a job!

**----- Warren -----**

"Yea, um…I saw that _Help Wanted_ sign in the window…and um…I'd like a job."

I quickly turned around as I wrote down the last of the order. That voice was so familiar…too familiar. I noticed _Krystal_ taking the clipboard and taking a seat. It couldn't be…it just couldn't…I did **NOT **want to work with that stalker!

I slowly walked over to her booth and stood there, towering her. She didn't look up. I made a coughing noise and she looked up. Her eyes quickly became wide. "You, the book guy!"

**----- Krystal -----**

"You, the book guy!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help it that he was named after some stupid book.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm buying a house-What do you think I'm doing here?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm hoping you _aren't _getting a job."

I looked him up and down. Oh no…OH NO, HE DID NOT WORK HERE! Don't tell me you work here!"

"No, I'm just looking for my lost donkey." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am getting a job. Got a problem?"

"Um, yea, I do. Is this another one of your stalking plans?"

I looked him up and down with disgust like I had before the other day.

"Hmm, I don't think you should talk that way. You might lose your job." I said.

I went back to filling out the application. I was already on the second page. So if he kept rambling on, I would get a job before the conversation was over. Besides, Mr. Smuggy Smug was **NOT** going to scare me off, not this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all the reviews! R&R


	6. I Set Them Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.**

**Sorry for the delay. The house was being painted so I didn't have access to a computer and  
my life has been really hectic. But I have an update, so here you go...not too exciting...  
but hey, Magenta gets to narrate.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five  
I Set Them Up**

**----- Krystal -----**

**Warren left once he saw that I wasn't paying attention to him rambling. No, I was filling out my application, not even paying attention to him. HA.**

**Ten minutes after finally left me alone, I had filled in the three pages of applicationing…ing. HAHA.**

**So, I was Mr. Smuggy Smug Head's new co-worker. HAHAHAHAHA.**

**I knew I was already dancing on his last nerve. So what? No stupid pyro was going to scare Krystal Calloway! Oh no! OHHHH NOO.**

**Heh. Proud….**

**----- Layla -----**

**My plan was put in action that day.**

**The next day Krys came walking out of the _right_ bus. Will had flown me to school, so I wasn't on it.**

**I quickly rushed over to her. I had been standing there for five minutes, waiting for the freshman bus to pull up. I had a huge smile on my face as I ran over to her, my ponytail flying everywhere. "Hey!" I yelled.**

**She looked at me, rather oddly. Once I stood directly in front of her I couldn't help but keep smiling. She raised an eyebrow. "Um…are you ok, Layla?" She asked.**

**I quickly shook it off. "Oh, yea…totally," I replied. Krys nodded and walked pass me, heading for the building. I quickly followed after her and walked along side of her. "So…" I said.**

**She looked at me and raised her eyebrow once again. "So…what?"**

**"So! How did the job thing go?"**

**Krys stopped and I stopped too and made complete eye contact with me. "You knew that Mr. Smug worked there!" She exclaimed.**

**"Who? Oh you mean Warren?"**

**Krys nodded looking mad and impatient.**

**"Well, yea! I just forgot to tell you…"**

**"Wow, great save." Krystal rolled her eyes and started walking again. I rushed over to her side.**

**"I'm sorry, but I mean, you have a job, right?"**

**Krys rolled her eyes again. "Yea, but I mean, I have to spend it with…with _him._"**

**"Him?"**

**Krys came to a halt and stared at me again. "You know who _him _is! You know, the guy who caused this!" She pointed to the bandage.**

**I pretended to be completely clueless. I mean, come on, she would have to say his name if they were going to be a couple.**

**"WAR. AND. PEACE." She exclaimed.**

**"Oh…him!" Krys rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I watched her walk off in her dark denim jeans and her light blue tee. I stood there, smiling…and smiling. This plan was going perfectly…I think.**

**----- Will -----**

**I walked into the building. Layla said she wanted to meet someone, so I decided to go on without her. I mean, I know she's my girlfriend, but come on, she needs her privacy.**

**I noticed Warren struggling with his locker. No, I wasn't going to help him; I was just going to talk to him. So I walked over to him and leaned against the locker on the right of his. "What's up?" I asked casually, crossing my arms.**

**Warren glanced at me for a long moment and then he went back to trying to open his locker. "Um…something wrong?" I asked.**

**"Yea, that new girl," He mumbled.**

**I tilted my head a bit. "What's wrong with Krys?"**

**He finally opened his locker and started grabbing things for class. I kept staring at him, waiting for an answer.**

**Once he got all his books into his backpack and shut his locker he looked at me. "Well, for one thing, she _loves_ to stalk me." He said. Warren started walked down the hall and I quickly ran after him. Boy, does he walk fast. God.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked once I finally caught up with him.**

**"She came over to the Paper Lantern yesterday." He stated.**

**"So? Layla and I go to the Paper Lantern all the time, but you don't seem to mind."**

**"I know, but she came for a job and she said that she had no idea that I worked there."**

**"Maybe she didn't?"**

**He glanced at me. His dark eyes burned into my skin. "Ok, maybe she did." I quickly said to keep him from staring any longer. Even though it was only….five seconds, I just couldn't stand it.**

**Warren slowly looked away and kept walking. I stopped; I heard a very familiar voice call my name. "Will! Will!" She yelled across the hall. I spun around to find Layla waving frantically as she ran towards me.**

**"What?" I muttered.**

**She stood in front of me, breathing heavily as she placed her hands on her knees. "You will…never guess…who had a…job at…the Paper Lantern." She spit out between her breaths.**

**I stood there for a moment. I was thinking…but you think I would be smart enough to know. It quickly came to my mind. "It's-"**

**"Krys," I finished.**

**Layla finally caught her breath and stood up with a how-did-you-know face. I looked at her with an I-can't-believe-you-did-that face. "Layla, you're the person that told Krys to get a job there!"**

**"Well…uh…yea, but-"**

**"Why did you do that? You know they hate each other!"**

**"That's why, they don't!"**

**I was so confused…did she not _just_ hear me? Layla could see that I was confused by my facial expression. "Let me explain," I quickly nodded. "Warren and Krys want us to think they hate each other by pretending that they like each other, but they _actually_ like like each other, but their trying not to show it by pretending they totally hate each other." Layla stopped for a moment and took a breath. She was going really fast. "So I'm trying to set them up so they realize that they like each other because they actually do, but they don't know that the other person likes them. Got it?"**

**I slowly shook my head and Layla smiled and rolled her eyes. "How could you _not_ get it?" I rolled my eyes. Girls…**

**"I don't speak girl." I told her. I spun around and started heading for class. Layla followed.**

**"Well it's going to work."**

**"What is?"**

**"My plan, Will!"**

**"You were explaining your plan?"**

**"Will!"**

**I couldn't help but smile and snicker and keep walking. Layla had stopped because I didn't her tan flip flops anymore. Well, I guess that made things a little simpler. At least I didn't have to listen to Layla _ramble_ on about her so-called 'plan'.**

**----- Magenta -----**

**"Did you do last night's history homework?" I asked Zach. He nodded. "I had trouble on number seventeen…was it A or B?"**

**"B," he replied. I smiled and nodded as I marked the square B and stuffed the paper into my bag. I shut my locker and looked up at Zach.**

**"Let's get to-"**

**"'Genta! 'Genta!" I heard someone call. I noticed Layla running down the hall waving like a maniac. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Zach. "I'll meet you in class."**

**"Ok, I'll see you there, '_Genta_," He joked. I rolled my eyes as the glowing boy walked pass me. I hated when Layla called me 'Genta. It was Magenta. No nickname WHAT SO EVER.**

**Layla reached me and I stood there with an eyebrow raised. "You will_ never_ guess who got a job at the Paper Lantern with Warren Peace." She said to me.**

**"Krystal Calloway," I muttered.**

**Her eyes slightly widened. "Who told you?"**

**"I guessed." I muttered again. I twirled around and started heading for class, but I heard Layla's obnoxious flip flops starting to hit the linoleum. I rolled my eyes and stopped. We were face-to-face. "Ok, what else do you want to tell me?" I asked.**

**"I set them up," She said happily.**

**I was confused… "Don't they hate each other?"**

**----- Layla ------**

**Don't they hate each other?"**

**I couldn't believe it! I had talked to two people and they had no idea that Warren and Krys liked each other. Tis…tis…tis…**

**I rolled my eyes as I tucked a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. "That's what they _want_ you to think." I explained for the second time. "But they actually like each other, but they want us to think they don't like each other by pretending to hate each-"**

**"Ok, I got it!" 'Genta told me.**

**"So your see, 'Genta-"**

**"Don't call me _'Genta,_"**

**I turned a light shade of pink. I keep forgetting that! She hates being called that….**

**"Erm, sorry, but anyways, I set them up so they'll find out that they both like each other and everything should fall into place! Simple."**

**Magenta nodded. "Yea, hope it works out for you."**

**My eyes slightly widened. "Seriously?"**

**Magenta nodded. "Yea, I mean, you'll have to work _really_ hard to get _those _two together." I smiled and she made a small grin as well. "Come on, let's get to class," Magenta insisted.**

**I nodded as I tucked the loose red hairs behind my ear again. Grr, It wouldn't stay put!**

**We both headed to our homeroom with Mr. Boy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I give thanks to w1cked angel, CMHValex, Readerfreak10, and horsebookworm for the Chp. 5 reviews**

**Return to Top**


	7. Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven  
Day One**

**----- Warren -----**

I walked into the Paper Lantern. I looked around the restaurant. There were three good things about it at the moment.

Krys wasn't here.

It was nice and quiet and the owner wasn't screaming at me.

Krys wasn't here…at least not yet.

I pulled on my apron and tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a tub. I headed over to table two and threw all the dirty dishes and glasses into it.

Then I heard the bell ring, which meant someone had walked in. "I'll see you later, Magenta." I heard a squeaky voice say. I didn't have to look to see who it was to know who it was. Krystal. I looked over my shoulder to find Krystal walking into the door and Magenta there walking away. I sighed.

Day one.

**----- Krystal -----**

I walked in, saying good-bye to Krystal. And who happened to be the first worker I saw? Yup, you guessed it, Mr. Smuggy Smug. Luckily he wasn't looking my way because I was now trying to avoid him completely since he thought I was a _stalker._ Pssh. And Layla helped me with it…NOT.

I quickly ran to the kitchen as quietly as I can. I made it and I am pretty sure that Warren didn't see me running like a total weirdo. So I took off my hoodie and pulled my new and official apron over my white tee. I stuffed my messenger bag and all my other stuff into the closet and headed out there. I quickly headed over to the other side of the restaurant, although the Paper Lantern wasn't that big…and found a table that was waiting to be…waited. I walked over to them with my purple pen and my white pad. "Hi and welcome to the Paper Lantern, may I take your order?"

No, I had never worked at a restaurant before, but I watch a lot of movies!

**----- Warren -----**

The rest of the day Krys kept avoiding me. It somewhat annoyed me, but it was nice to know that she wasn't following me anywhere anymore.

We both have the exact same shifts. So our shifts both ended at 10. I checked my watch that sat on my wrist, 9:45. Only fifteen more minutes until I could head home and read a few more chapters of my book. I looked around the place. It was nearly empty. Then I spotted Krys sitting at a booth, her face in her hands.

I decided to walk over there. Besides, what was there to lose? I slid into the both rather quietly and sat there staring at the girl. She sat there, just…sitting. I coughed. She quickly looked up to find me. The expression on her face was shocked yet somber. We started at each other for a moment until Krystal spoke. "If you're going to tease me, don't both, I won't even be paying attention." She mumbled. Krys stuffed her face back into her hands. I sighed. I wanted to say something…but I didn't know what. I sighed and out came, "You did a good job today, Calloway."

Nothing was even supposed to come out, but it had been said and there was utterly nothing I could do.

**----- Krystal -----**

"You did a good job today, Calloway." The gruff voice muttered. My eyes widened as I looked up, but Warren was gone. Now I could only see his back, walking farther and farther away from me. I sighed. But did he actually say that? Or was I just dreaming? I shook it off and got up. My shift was over in ten and I decided to grab some leftovers from the kitchen.

After my shift was over I pulled off my apron and grabbed my stuff. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could and as far away I could get from Mr. Smuggy Smug.

I walked all the way back to Aunt Katie and Uncle Joe's. It felt _so long…_but I finally got there. I walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Katie there. She looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Hey, Sweetie," She greeted me.

"Hi," I mumbled as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

She put the magazine down and spun around in her stool seat so that she was facing my back. "So…how was your first day?" She asked.

"It was ok." I told her, not turning around to look at her. I could feel her smile. I was in no mood to converse with Aunt Katie. I was **_way_** too tired to do that. A large yawn escaped my lips. "I'm going to be in my room," I said, walking up the stairs. Aunt Katie nodded.

I slowly climbed up the stairs and into my dark room. I search the right of my wall for the switch. I finally found it and flipped it on. I sauntered to my bed and plopped onto it. I shut my eyes for a moment. Oh my god, I was so tired!

RING RING RING

I quickly sat up. I felt my…butt vibrating. I pulled my blue flip cell phone out of my back pocket and checked the caller ID. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was Layla. I flipped it open and placed it to my ear. "Hello," I muttered flatly.

"Hey!" I heard from the other end. Ugh. Layla was officially meddling with my life. "How was your first day?" She asked in a very obnoxious and preppy way. I rolled my eyes.

"It was fine," I muttered. I was in no frame of mind to tell her the details.

"Anything else?" Layla asked hopefully.

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "Nope, that's about it."

I could tell Layla wasn't pleased. "Come on, there had to be _something_ special!"

"It's none of your business, Layla."

"Oh, so there was!"

"Layla!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Don't tell me. I'll see you tomorrow on the bus, k?"

"Mmk. Bye." I shut my phone.

Short, simple, but annoying. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Ugh. I couldn't help it anymore. My eyelids felt like 3 ton weights. I shut them and the very next moment I was fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short and icky. I know. But I am really tired but I wanted to update it...

And thanks to **Rayvin813**, **smokeydog**, **Outsider Wolf**, **horsebookworm **and **Nelly07** for the reviews!


	8. Obsessed With This

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight  
Obsessed With This**

**----- Krystal -----**

I awoke early the next day, still in my clothes I had on yesterday. They were all filthy from work, so I headed over to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. That made me feel **_so_** much cleaner. I wrapped a towel around me and looked it at. It was so tiny…it only cover me down to the middle of my thighs. But everyone was still asleep, so I didn't care too much. I hurried back to my room and quickly closed the door and locked it. I wouldn't want anyone to walk in while I was changing…Ew.

I looked through my drawers and closet for something. I finally decided after like…ten minutes. I pulled it on and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. A cerulean tank top over a light blue long-sleeved shirt covered the top half and a pair of dark denim jeans and my blue chucks covered the lower half. It was cold and cloudy outside, so I decided to dress a bit warmer then usual.

I grabbed my brush off of my dresser and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Simple. I took one more glance at myself in the mirror then headed down.

**----- Layla -----**

I skipped down the stairs in my olive green tee and my favorite faded denim jeans. I decided to leave my hair down, I was way too excited to even think about it. "Good morning, Mom!" I said as I lightly kissed her on the cheek. I grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite out of it as I sat down.

Mom turned to me with a suspicious smile. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I lied. She raised her eyebrow and I shrugged as I took another bite out of my apple. It was hard not to smile, but my Mom's stare couldn't break me. She slowly turned back around and so did I. Whew. That was a close one.

I quickly ate the rest of my apple and threw away the core. "I'm going to head to Will's house!" I called as I headed for the door and grabbed my bag. She didn't reply, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to Will's house…and to school.

Will's house was only about four blocks away. It didn't seem too far for me. It didn't take too long to walk there either.

**----- Will -----**

I sat in my living room on the back of my couch, watching the news. My parents had just got a call from the government. I was waiting for them to come onto the screen. I did this all the time. It was slightly entertaining for me. I couldn't wait until I was on the screen, people cheering for me and watching me on their TV. "Blah blah blah…" I muttered as Chris, the news anchor was talking about some useless news.

Then I heard knock on the door. I quickly turned my head and called, "Come in!" Layla's head popped in with a large smile. "Hey," She said greeted me.

I grinned. "Hey, Layla,"

She walked in and took a seat beside me. "Your Mom and Dad get another call?" She asked. I nodded. We both looked at the TV. There was now a little square screen in the right corner showing a black dragon-like creature with a tail made of fire. I had never seen anything like it. Sure, I had seen them fight robots and evil mole people, but never a dragon.

I looked at it closer and saw…something around it's massive neck. It was like a necklace of some sort. And there was a large round pendant. I tried to identify it until, "Come on, let's get to school." Layla insisted. I looked up at her. I had never seen Layla so eager to get to school.

"Um…ok," I muttered. She got up and headed for the door. I turned back to the TV. "Just a minu-"

"Will, come on! Let's go." She said.

I tried to catch another glimpse of the pendant. "Yea, hold o-WHOA!" Layla grabbed me by the wrist and grabbed my messenger bag. She pulled me towards the door. You'd think that a guy with super strength would be smart enough to just stop her. I wasn't that smart, so she dragged me all the way outside until she let go.

"Here," She said, handing me my bag.

"Thanks," I muttered. Layla started hurrying down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. "Layla, wait up!" I called.

She slowed down and I caught up with her. Layla was acting odd today. "Why do you want to get to school so early?" I asked.

"I want to get to the bus early." She corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"_Ok, _but why?"

She didn't answer. She was too focused getting to the bus stop. Layla started speeding up and so did I. God, I didn't know that girl could walk so fast!

**----- Krystal -----**

I arrived at the bus stop later then that time…I followed _him_ onto the bus so I didn't bump into him. I now knew when _his_ bus arrived since I had come a bit early each time, but stayed invisible. I arrived about five minutes after _his_ bus left.

I knew that my bus arrived before all of my friends, sort of obvious since they boarded the bus after I did. The bus arrived right when I did. The bus driver, Carl Manson (Will told me the old bus driver now works for the government), pulled the lever which opened the door. I slowly walked in. A sweet grin appeared on Carl's face once he saw me. "Good morning, Ms. Calloway."

"G'morning, Carl. And for the last time, call me Krys." I smiled and he silently chuckled. Carl was a sweet old guy, maybe in his early 60's. And if you don't consider that early, I do.

I took a seat in the very back. There weren't too many people on the bus, so I usually got to pick exactly where I wanted to sit. I pulled my messenger bag strap over me and off my shoulder. I placed it beside me as Carl closed the door and started moving. I usually sat by no one until we reached Magenta's but her house was ten minutes away.

We stopped bus stop. This was Kevin Slattery's bus stop. Kevin usually sat up front with his friend…I think his name was Jeff and he was at the next bus stop. But everyday I saw another guy sitting with Kevin on the bench. He looked somewhat like Kevin, but older.

Kevin stood about 5'6 while I only stood 5'3. He was tan but only because he spent so much time outside. His eyes were a chocolate color and his hair was brown and was spiked up with hair gel. He was muscular and athletic, you could totally tell.

The other boy, I was guessing he was his brother, stood maybe 5'8 and had tan skin too. His eyes were a coffee color and his hair was shaggy and brown and fell just below his ears. His bangs stopped just about his eyes. I was guessing he was a senior. He was cute, most definitely and I bet he was really popular. I had seen him once or twice in the lunch room or around the halls and he was usually surrounded by a bunch of boys making jokes or a bunch of giggling girls drooling over him.

I drooled over him from afar…invisible drool…o.O Power..ish.

Kevin climbed onto the bus, heading for…me? He headed towards the back…closer and closer to me until he was looking down at my frail little self. "Hey," He said with a smile. I grinned a goofy smile.

"Hi,"

"Mind if I sit here? My friend is sick and I won't have anyone to sit with." Excuse me? He was one of the most popular freshmen just because he was related to his brother. Once more students started pouring in, they would be paying people so they could sit by him! He was _that_ popular.

"S-sure," I said, turning slightly pink. I was flattered. He took a seat beside me and I suddenly felt really awkward…so I looked out the window. It just so happened that Kevin's brother was right there. I guess he had noticed I was looking at him. I really wasn't…ok, I was.

"That's my brother, Carson." **HE EVEN HAD A CUTE NAME!**

I didn't turn to look at Kevin, I just asked, "Oh, so how old is he?"

"He's seventeen, a junior." So his birthday must have been early in the school year…either that or he was held back. "He's really smart too."

That answered my question. The bus started moving away from the bus stop. But of course, I had totally forgotten. He wasn't a freshman so Carson didn't ride the freshmen bus. Duh!

**----- Layla -----**

The bus finally arrived. Thank you! I needed to talk to Krys. I wanted to know how her first day went so I could make some adjustments to my plan. I boarded. The first face I saw was Carl's. "Hi, Carl," I mumbled.

"Hello, Ms. Williams." He greeted.

I quickly turned and searched for Krystal's rare violet eyes. Then I spotted her in the back of the bus, but I found someone else right beside her…Kevin. She was laughing with him. This was so _not _in the plan. I took a seat a few seats away from where Krys was sitting; Will took a seat beside me.

Magenta and Zach arrived, then Ethan. I remember when Ron was the bus driver, he'd always picked up the three first. We were one of the last. Now Carl usually picked us up before 'Genta, Zach and Ethan.

Will and I chatted about random things amongst Magenta, Zack and Ethan like the creature The Commander and Jet Stream had been fighting earlier. I really wasn't too deep into the conversation because I was glancing at Krys and Kevin every once in awhile and thinking about what she thought she was doing. Alright, maybe I was being a little over dramatic. Maybe they were just talking…as friends? I don't know, but I just couldn't get it off my mind. She was supposed to like Warren, not Kevin!

I had to talk to her once we got off the bus. I was getting really obsessed and I was starting to act really odd, I know, but Warren and Krys were perfect for each other…they just didn't know it yet…

And I never quit anything no matter what. I'm no quitter. Besides, I was going to finish this and not just because I was no quitter…but because Warren and Krys would be the perfect couple in the whole history of perfect couples.


	9. Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and this is oh so short. My life had been crazy and school's  
starting soon...so I'm sorry! And I'm going to Florida on the 28th but I swear that when I get back there  
will be a new chapter for you all. Sorry!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine  
Me?**

**----- Krystal -----**

The bus stopped at Sky High and we all climbed off, me and Kevin last. We'd been talking about multiple things. Finally he brought up Carson. "So yea, he's a senior."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"And he'd really like to meet you." My eyes widened as I stopped and stared at him. He stopped too.

"M-me? W-why me?" I stuttered. I couldn't keep the goofy smile from coming. It appeared as I heard he and you together.

"Yea, he's seen you on the bus a bunch of times and I'd say I get you to meet him today." My goofy smile just kept growing bigger and bigger. But then it quickly faded when I heard the one single word that made me shiver all over.

"Hey," A muscular voice said behind me. I slowly turned on my toes and was looking up at the guy who had been sitting on the bench watching me from afar like I had watched him.

"H-h-hi," I muttered. Carson smiled an award-winning smile. I smiled too, but a goofy one.

"I'm Carson." He said, offering his head to me.

"I'm…I'm uh…uh…Krys! Yea, Krys." I felt so stupid. I bet he thought I was stupid too, but he wasn't laughing. He was just smiling. Of course, I was turning pinker and pinker by the second. I looked over my shoulder for a moment to see if Kevin was silently chuckling, but he was gone. I turned back to where Carson was. He was gone too. I rapidly looked around. I found him heading towards the building. What was I to do but rush after him? Once I caught up I slowed down. He didn't seem to notice I was chasing him. He just took a quick glance at me and kept walking. I had to say something…but nothing came to mind…but… "So…Kevin said you wanted to…um…meet me."

Carson stopped and so did I. He started rubbing the back of his neck and was turning slightly pink. He was turning pink! **EEEE**. "Uh…yea, I want to-"

RING. RING. RING.

Not the bell! No!

"Shoot," He mumbled as he looked down. He glanced back at me again. "Sorry, I can't be late again. Mr. Wilson will kill me if I am. I'll um…I'll tell you later." He quickly ran off, leaving me there, standing with disappointment. I sighed. He was going to ask me something **_really_** important, but that stupid bell had to ring at the worst time. Ugh.

I slowly walked towards my class for the halls were nearly empty now. I was planning to see him after school. I would make him ask me then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R. Don't take this off your alert and fave lists please!


	10. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...sadly...but I do own this beautiful plot and this beautiful OC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten  
Together**

**----- Layla -----**

I stood there watching and hearing every word they said to each other. Ugh, this wasn't working. The dance was coming up (I was on the committee for this dance) and Warren and Krys were going together.

Suddenly I felt a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, okay, Layla?" I heard. I turned to my boyfriend and nodded.

"Yea, see ya." I mumbled. Will started to class, while I sauntered the other way. I was thinking. I had to get Warren and Krystal to go to the dance together. That was my plan and I was going to do anything to make it happen. I know, I didn't sound like me at all, but I just knew that Warren and Krys were meant to be.

**----- Krystal -----**

Lunch. I watched Carson from afar, laughing and eating. I sat across from Warren and Layla was on my right and Ethan on my left. There must have been a dreamy look on my face and drool dripping from my mouth.

"Um, Krys, I think that's enough dressing." I heard Will mumble. I quickly snapped back into reality and looked down. My salad was drowning in dressing. I turned pink as I quickly put the bottle down. From the corner of my eye I could see Warren's smug smile. I rolled my eyes. What a smug-head. I started tossing my dressing-covered salad around and started eating. It tasted…dressing-ish.

"Students, don't forget the dance next Friday! Do you have a date yet? If you don't you better find one soon!" I heard Principle Powers say over the intercom. I knew tomorrow everyone would be asking everyone to the dance. I just knew it.

I sighed as I took the last bites of my salad. I looked up at Warren who quickly looked down. I know he was looking at me. Warren quickly got up with his tray only moments after I glanced over at him. I sighed. Everyone had gone off to class already. I was left there sitting alone. Were they all avoiding me or something? Just because I was talking to Carson earlier today? I sighed.

I slowly threw all my trash onto my tray as the last few people in the cafeteria left. I placed the tray on the rectangular trash can. Ugh.

-----

I hurried over to the Paper Lantern. I had missed Carson. Poo. I would get him tomorrow. I slowly pushed open the door and everyone turned and looked at me. I hated that. I slowly headed over to the kitchen. Surprisingly Warren wasn't here yet. Or it seemed… I usually found him in the kitchen at then time, grabbing some food. But no, he wasn't on his usual schedule today. I pulled my apron over myself and stuffed my things where everything else was.

I walked out and the first thing I heard was loud giggling. I couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from. I looked around for a moment. And then I saw it. I could not believe what I was looking at.

Warren Peace and Jessica Frost….TOGETHER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short, but I promise you a very long chapter soon!


	11. As In Not Warren?

I'm back, and yes, I write longer chapters () and my writing might be a bit different too. But I've grown older and I have changed and I finally got the password to this account. Sorry for the million years of wait. So sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High, only my OC and this plot.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven  
As In Not Warren?**

**----- Krystal -----**

I stood there helpless as Jessica twirled her hair and giggled. I felt a sudden drop and I could feel my self disappearing. In moments I was completely invisible. No one had seen me, or else I would have heard gasps and whispers. But all I heard was that little snob's giggles.

I couldn't watch this any longer. I quickly ran to the kitchen, taking my form again. Once I reached the door I was completely back to normal…on the inside.

**----- Warren -----**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Warren!" Jessica called across the room as she left. I nodded and got up and hurried to the kitchen. I had to start working. That was already my break, but hey, it was enjoyable.

I sauntered over to the kitchen door. And just before I pushed it open, someone pushed it open. It was a two way pushing type door. And there stood Krys with a whole tray of food. "Hey K-"

"Excuse me." She said flatly, not looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow and slowly moved over. "Thank you." She walked past me without even looking back. What did I do? I rolled my eyes and continued on.

**----- Krystal -----**

My shift was almost over. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I just…I just had to get away from _him_.

I was scrubbing a table while Warren was doing something else. I had been avoiding him all day and I convinced myself to not even look at him. I knew that if he had brought up that stupid Jessica or asked why I _was_ avoiding him, I'd burst. I sighed as I wiped off the last of the fortune cookie crumbs. I looked over my shoulder. He was looking at me and I quickly turned around before I could even confirm he was looking at me.

I finished up and hurried into the kitchen. I pulled off my apron, grabbed my stuff and hurried out the door. I hadn't noticed Warren had done the same.

"Hey, Krys!" He called out. I didn't even look back, instead I just started to walk faster down the sidewalk. "Krys!" He called out again. I was walking as fast as I could which wasn't really fast.

**----- Warren -----**

What was she doing? Didn't she hear me? I jogged over to her and finally caught up. "Krys, didn't you hear me?" She just kept looking straight as she struggled to walk faster. "Krys," I muttered again.

Nothing.

Finally, I stood in front of her and stopped her by putting my hands on her shoulders. "Krys, what's wrong?" I asked.

**----- Krystal -----**

I was already furious at him and he just stops me like that! Rude much!?! "WRONG!?!NOTHING'SWRONG!" I yelled rather quickly, "IT'SNO LIKEIMMADATYOUORJEALOUS!WHY THEHELLWOULDIBEJEALOUS?" I quickly walked around him and he didn't seem to follow.

After a minute or so, I realized how stupid that was. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and walked on towards home. There was nothing I could do about it now.

**----- Warren -----**

I stood there somewhat shocked as she just walked past me. I wasn't sure that I had gotten all that. All I understood was that she was definitely mad, but just denying it.

I stood there for awhile, with my mouth ajar. I don't know how long I finally got back to reality. I looked behind me, but she was long gone. I sighed. I'd just talk to her tomorrow.

**-----**

The next day I quickly got to the bus stop, hoping I'd see Krys there before my bus arrived. Nothing.

I got off the bus quickly and hoped I'd see Krys get off hers. When it arrived, she didn't seem to be on it. Did she not come to school today?

I hurried into the school and looked around the hall. I seriously had no idea why I was going crazy over looking for this girl. It wasn't like she was _that_ important to me…right?

When I turned a corner I bumped into Jessica. I remember dancing with her at the homecoming. It was so weird, she was popular and I hadn't been so popular then; I was rather angsty and she was preppy and social; she was ice, I was fire. But we got along and really well.

"Hey, Warren!" She said.

"Hey," I muttered, giving her a small grin.

"I wanted to ask you someth-"

**BRING. BRING.**

Damn, the bell. Jessica sighed and muttered, "I'll tell you at lunch." I nodded and she ran off.

I slowly walked to class, just thinking. I knew I was going to be late, but I didn't care.

Jessica was about to ask me to the dance, it was pretty obvious. I wanted to say yes…but then again, I didn't. I didn't know why, but deep down in my gut I didn't want to go with her. But most of me said yes. She was great. Then why did somewhere inside me did I want to say no?

-----

After class I was on the search for Krys again. I could talk to Jessica at lunch. I saw her in class, but she quickly dashed off and I lost her. I hurried down the halls towards her locker. I bet she was there. Once I turned the corner, I saw her with someone else by her locker. I stopped, not wanted to get too close so that she would notice me breathing down her neck.

Krys was leaning against her locker and the boy had his hands in his pockets. Krys was giggling her head off and red.

I wanted to hear what they were saying, but the noise from everyone else was blurring it. I was already too close so I didn't want to get any closer.

Suddenly, Krys had a shocked look on her face, but then she rapidly smiled and nodded. The boy's smile grew wide and nodded too. Then he left and she sighed, watching him walk away, turning her back on me. She watched him until he turned the corner. Finally, she turned to her locker and started at the lock.

I hurried over to her and leaned against one of the lockers beside her. I literally slammed myself against the lockers. "Where were you?" I asked right away, not caring if she had seen me or not.

She looked up at me and muttered, "What? When? I was…at school."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I meant like…why weren't you at the bus?"

"Why do you care?"

She finally got her locker open and swung the door open, almost hitting me. Her locker was draped in paper flowers and magnets in all different shades of blue. I examined it for a moment, then got back on the subject.

"I...I…I," I started to red. Damn.

I think she smirked, but I couldn't exactly tell since she wasn't exactly looking at me. But if she did, it was a small one.

"I don't." I said firmly. "I'm just…just wondering."

Krys rolled her eyes and turned to me. "If you _must_ know," She muttered, starting to pull books out of her locker, "Carson gave me a ride in his car."

"Carson? Who's Carson?"

"Are you my mother?" She asked, slowly turning to me.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I…I'm just wondering."

Krys shut her locker and started walking away, but I chased after her.

"So who the hell is Carson?" I asked once I finally caught up with her.

"Carson is a junior here." Krys muttered, not glancing over at me, "He's my date to the dance."

I swear, I was think I was chocking over my words because I suddenly felt an itch in my throat. "W-what!?!"

Krys finally looked at me and muttered, "Did you not hear? Carson. Is. My. Date."

**----- Krystal -----**

It's incredible, how I talk to Warren. I'm just so open and he sees a completely different side of me. Usually I'm shy and awkward. Around him I'm really sarcastic and witty and not afraid to be…well I just can't find the words, but you get it, I guess. Of course, I _can_ be shy and awkward around him too.

Anywho, when I got home for some strange reason Kevin called. We started talking, but only for a minute because he handed the phone over to Carson. I'm guessing that Kevin called only so Carson could talk to me. I began to blush when he first mentioned his name. Eventually, somehow I randomly asked if he could drive me to school. I don't know if I asked because I wanted to avoid Warren or I just wanted to spend time with Carson. Either way, he said yes.

So after our first class, Carson followed me to my locker and we started talking.

"So, uh, Krys," He started out.

"Yes,"

"So, um, the dance is comin' up."

"Oh yea, that…um…the…yea, that dance." He chuckled and I let soft giggles escape, turning red.

"Yea, that dance." He muttered, "So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

I was shocked for a moment, but then quickly nodded. "Y-yea…I-I'd love to!"

He smiled and nodded. "Great, I'll, um, I'll-I'll call you."

"Ok," I said in a soft voice. Carson walked away and my eye's followed until he disappeared around the corner. I sighed and smiled, then finally started at the lock of my locker.

Then, Warren came.

-----

"Layla, Layla!" I called out, running towards the girl in green.

She twirled around and asked, "What, Krys?"

When I finally reached her I smiled and muttered, "You will not guess who my date to the dance is!"

**----- Layla -----**

"You will not guess who my date to the dance is!"

"Who?" I asked with a smile, but like I didn't already know.

"Carson!"

My smile suddenly disappeared. First Kevin, then Carson, goodness.

"W-wait…who?"

"Carson, Carson Johnson, the junior."

"You mean…Carson Johnson as in _not_ Warren Peace?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review.


	12. Failed

The darn shortness!! -gets shot- Sorry for the late update and the littleness. Extremely sorry. 3;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High. I only own this plot and my OC

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve  
****Failed**

**----- Layla -----**

Krys chuckled, "Warren? Why would I go with _Warren_?"

I looked at her with a sad expression on my face and her smirk quickly disappeared.

"Oh, geez, I-I'm sorry, Layla, but me and Warren just _won't_ work out. Ever." She told me, shaking her head.

"Ugh, whatever." I muttered, not wanting to talk about this. "Just…just want you to know that I think you two make a cute couple, but what do I know?" I shrugged and walked off.

"Wait! Layla!" She called, but I didn't look back. So the plan had failed. I was sort of disappointed and sad, but I sort of wasn't. Maybe Warren deserved better than a girl who couldn't see through his mask.

**----- Warren -----**

I was heading towards the bus swiftly, trying to avoid conversation with anyone. I passed Magenta once, but she didn't seem to noticed me.

While I was on the bus I completely forgot about talking to Jessica at lunch. Actually, I didn't even have lunch. I had spent the entire time outside just thinking about what Krys had said. I didn't even know why I cared so much, but I did.

I knew I'm lying, of course. I _did _care. _A lot_. But it wasn't like I was ever going to say a word. I knew she didn't like me, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what she said. I had never liked anyone like this…_ever_.

I jumped off the bus and hurried into the Paper Lantern. I jumped into a booth that I thought was empty. Apparently, it was occupied. I jumped when I heard her shriek, "Hey, Warren!" It was Jessica. "Oh, sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to. I just didn't catch you at lunch and…well I thought I could catch you here." She said innocently, starting to turn a bright pink.

"Oh yea," I muttered, "Uh…I didn't have lunch."

All she said was, "Oh,"

We sat there silently avoiding eye contact for maybe five minutes. Finally, I brought it up, "So, you wanted to ask me something."

Jessica tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. "Oh yea, that." She looked away from me, still smiling. She looked back up at me and quickly mumbled. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

The dance was in a only a week away, but it wasn't like I had anyone else to go with. "Sure," I said, "That'd be great."

Jessica stood up and her grin grew even wider, taking up half her face. "Awesome! I'll…I'll talk to you about the details later." I nodded as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked out. I watched her walk away and stared at the door for a second until I finally got up and hurried to the kitchen.

My shirt was almost over and Krys didn't show. I grabbed one of the random workers and asked, "Do you know where Krys is?"

"She said she couldn't make it," He muttered, "She said she had plans. She'd make up for it over the weekend." I let him go and he carried on.

So she didn't show. Was it because of me? Or did she just _have_ to spend time with that Carson guy. I didn't want her to come anyways. For some reason, it would just make me feel uncomfortable. But then again, maybe I did want Krys to show up for at least a minute. Just one.

**----- Will -----**

I sat on the couch quietly. It was mid-evening and my parents were out saving the world again. I was watching the news, waiting for them to come on.

"BREAKING NEWS," The reporter announced. "Another odd creature is attacking downtown! This time, a large vulture of some sort."

I scooted up, focusing on the television. A large black winged creature came swooping into the camera from the left. It was pitch black from it's large beak to it's long feathered tail. It let out an ear-splitting call, very similar to a crow's.

My parents soon made their way onto the screen. My Mom flew thought the sky, holding my Dad up by his arms. In only two seconds Mom flung Dad towards the beast, but the bird quickly dodged, causing Dad to keep falling. Luckily, Mom lunged towards him and caught him.

Were they a good team or what?

I tried to catch a close glimpse of the creature. The dragon and this bird were definitely related. The bird came close to the camera, it's chest towards it. My eyes widened when I saw the exactly same pendent around the long neck of the bird.

There was definitely something wrong and one person was behind all of the creatures.

--------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel all warm inside. ;3


	13. From Yesterday to Tonight

Ok, so I'm aweful at keeping promises. I'm sorry 3; I tried. Since it's gotten to the part I've been waiting to write about for a long time a new update should be coming real soon. Sorry about it being short too. I appeciate reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just my OC and this plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen  
****From Yesterday to Tonight**

**----- Magenta -----**

I hurried towards the door once the final bell rang. I couldn't stand everyone talking about the dance tonight. It was stupid. They talked about the same damn thing over and over again! It was like they didn't realize they'd told every single damn person in the school.

I mumbled to myself about the dance as I head towards the buses. I wasn't going. It didn't want to get caught up in all that trouble again like the homecoming…and maybe it was because I didn't have a date. But it wasn't like people hadn't asked me! It was just…I didn't want to go with them.

Startling me, a hand reached out for my shoulder. I quickly looked over my shoulder to find Zach there with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I said emotionless.

"Hey," He said back. He looked down at his feet for a moment, then back up at me. "So...you going to the dance tonight?"

I shook my head. "I…I sorta don't have anyone to go with." I looked down at my feet, waiting for his response. If he didn't get the hint then he was an official idiot.

Zach stayed quiet for a moment. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his stare. Finally, he said, "Well, uh, maybe…you know…you and I…we…could maybe…you know…go together – as friends of course…but if you wanna go as my date…I mean…that'd be great too – but you don't have to! It was just sort of a suggestion…"

I tried not to smile as he said this all and I could feel myself turning pink. I looked up and gave him a friendly smile. "Sure, Zach. I'll go as your date."

"Really?"

"Well, do you want to go as my d-"

"YES." Zack replied immediately.

**----- Warren -----**

It seemed like it was only yesterday that Jessica had asked me to the dance, but it was a while ago. The dance was tonight.

Krys wouldn't speak to me at work or school. And for some reason Layla wouldn't talk to me either.

I sat alone on the bus, looking out the window. The dance was in five hours. I wasn't excited…I was just anxious. I didn't really want to go, but I sort of did. I was so confused. I really wasn't ready to go, but I didn't need one more person not talking to me.

**----- Krystal -----**

The boss had given me the night off for the dance. I was so excited! I was going with _Carson Johnson_…oh my God. I smiled just thinking about it.

I danced around in my room to invisible music as I held my dress in front of me. The next five hours would go by so slow, but it would give some time to prepare.

**-----**

Two hours went by. I was almost done with my hair before I heard a loud ringing from my cell phone. I decided not to pick it up. They'd leave a message and I could get back to them later. I was getting ready for my first actual dance of my life.

I had never really been to a dance, at least not with a date. Actually, the only time I had ever went to a dance was with my friends. This night was going to be special and I was going to make sure it would be by any means necessary.

**----- Layla -----**

"Only an half an hour until Will gets here." I said to myself in front of the mirror. My hair was curled and up in a ponytail. My strapless sparkling green dress reached my a ankles.

"You look beautiful, Layla." I heard from my Mom in the background. She sauntered over to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "My little girl's all grown up."

I smiled as I pulled away, "Mom," I moaned.

She gave me a bright smile, studying me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I just stood there and stared back at her. Finally, she said, "Come on, let's go wait for Will downstairs."

**----- Will -----**

"You know who you remind me of?" My Dad asked. I stood at the foot of the stairs, ready to go pickup Layla. I shook my head. "You remind me of me when I was your age." I smiled. He firmly grasp my shoulder, smiling down at me. "Like you, I had a great date…great smile….and looked _incredible_ in my tux."

We both laughed and gave each other a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

**----- ??? -----**

"Tonight is the night we strike. It's time to be free. Let us let the world know that they must be punished for locking me up. Let them know no mercy. We only need one more piece of the puzzle and tonight is the perfect night. Tonight is the night….we make history."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Please review and thanks for everyone who reviewed before. ;3


End file.
